Dreamer
by HartKitsune
Summary: It was no wonder Natsu got sucked into spending a thousand dollars on these overly priced tickets just to sit in an audience of people who were there for appearance purposes, and watch some chick dance for two hours then wait an hour before watching her dance for two MORE hours. Rating may go up depending on how this story goes, because I truly don't know yet. REVIEWS WELCOME.
1. Bluebird's Arrival

Gajeel didn't know why Natsu agreed to take Wendy to the Broadway show, but now that he was sick, Gajeel was forced to attend in his stead. However, Gajeel didn't mind as much since Wendy was so excited about being able to see the show Dreamer with its star performer Levina appearing after a seven year absence. He did however mind the looks he was receiving from the other attendees for Dreamer. Afterall, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the incredible power of the little squirts puppy dog eyes. It was no wonder Natsu got sucked into spending a thousand dollars on these overly priced tickets just to sit in an audience of people who were there for appearance purposes, and watch some chick dance for two hours then wait an hour before watching her dance for two MORE hours.

Wendy must have noticed the look on his face because she bounced over excitedly and grabbed his hand and smile happily at him. He remembered how she had taken dance classes since she was small but never seemed to have gotten a hang of it. She still attended them now and pushed herself to become a magnificent dancer. Gajeel could tell her already that she didn't need to be a magnificent dancer, because she already was a great kid.

"Thank you for taking me Gajeel!" Wendy chirped, smile wide and happy. "I almost thought that I would never get to see Levina perform. She's been absent from the ballet scene for so long that people were thinking she was retired."

Gajeel smiled while gently patting her hair, "You're lucky you're cute kid or I'd never come to a place like this." Her smile grew wider as she playfully swatted his hand from her hair. "Gajeel! You are gonna mess my hair up!" She giggled.

He found himself rolling his eyes, a sharp smile gracing his face and he laughed, "Gihihi. Kid your hair will be fine any way you put it. Now when is this damn thing gonna start? It's already passed the time when the program said it would be time for guests to enter to be seated."

Wendy's face grew uncertain as she looked at the firmly shut doors to their left. Gajeel internally smacked himself for worrying her like that, he knew that she was eager to see this Levina chick perform and would be terribly saddened if she couldn't.

"I don't know Gajeel, maybe they're having a set malfunction or something. But I do hope they'll fix it quickly." She said quietly, grip ever so tightening on his arm.

Thats when the grand outside doors opened, letting in a cold gust of air and making people mutter in annoyance. It was also when he saw her, she was short and blue haired like his sister except hers was a cornflower blue instead of Wendy's dark blue. Her eyes lifted and caught his but unlike many of the other people there she didn't immediately look away for his red-eyed gaze. No she seemed to search his eyes for something before smiling and coming towards him and Wendy. Gajeel didn't know whether to be wary or intrigued as she sailed lightly through the crowd barely brushing anybody else. Her honey brown eyes focused on him in a friendly manner as she studied him from his wild hair to his studded face.

Wendy didn't notice her until she stood in front of them barely a meter away almost close enough to touch. But when she did all she seemed able to do was look quizzically from the woman to Gajeel, like he knew the answer to why she was smiling so sweetly at them. He didn't get a chance to ask what her problem was before she opened her mouth to explain.

"You must be Natsu's siblings, correct? I am one of his friends from a very long time ago and gave him the tickets to see this show. I hope you will enjoy it." The small woman said, warm smile spreading across her face.

"We would enjoy it more if we could actually see it, Shrimp." Gajeel snapped, annoyed. Her smile froze and her face turned puzzled as she seemingly just realized the crowd and the closed doors next to them. Then it grew angered as two men came bursting through them and towards her, faces relieved. She didn't give them a chance to speak before seemingly spitting something angrily at them in a foreign language and they began to cower in fear before the shrimp of a woman. They seemed to whine pitifully, like dogs looking for forgiveness, back in the same language.

"Jet, Droy, just let everybody get to their seats now and apologize for the delay. You both know better than to stall a production just because I am not there before it's supposed to begin." She snapped at them.

"Okay, okay sorry. We'll send out the ushers to seat everybody." The skinny one said. The fatter one just nodded as he took in the awaiting crowd and pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Bluebird has arrived. I repeat Bluebird has arrived. Usher's at your ready, please." He said into its microphone. Just for the person on the other end to spit out a "Finally!" and some rather choice words that had Gajeel covering Wendy's ears.

When the Shrimp woman turned back to them her smile from earlier was plastered back across her face, but instead of being warm and friendly. It was sharp and promised vengeance, with her voice now slightly accented in her irritation as she excused herself.

But all Gajeel could wonder was just who the hell was this shrimp and how the hell did Natsu know her?


	2. Performance: Meeting Levina

Gajeel found himself and Wendy rushed to their seats by a clearly frazzled usher who was constantly murmuring to himself about "strangling those two over dramatic idiots". Gajeel figured he knew just who the poor man was talking about, remembering the Shrimp woman and her two whining Lapdogs. He immediately flicked the thought away when the woman's face came to mind and he found himself wondering at her name. No Gajeel sat in his assigned seat and resigned himself to two hours of boredom. Well until the now slightly familiar woman sat down next to him, giving him a small smile before turning her attention back to the stage and the two figures now appearing before the curtains.

"We apologize for the hold up ladies and gentleman. We were having some slight difficulties that were pertinent to tonights performance's success." The skinny one said into the microphone. He heard the woman sitting next to him give a slight snort and softly whisper, "I know what I'm doing you dunces." Gajeel surprisingly found himself smirking as the fatter one continued where the other let off. "Now it is our honor to present this beautifully crafted show, Dreamer!"

Polite clapping was heard as the curtains lifted to reveil a tree scene, no Levina in sight. He could hear the murmurs of the audience members around him, they seemed to be as confused as him. Then Wendy grabbed his arm and covertly pointed at one of the trees. He finally noticed it, or who. It was just a small movement, barely a twitch but it drew his eye. The music began, a slow haunting melody played by the orchestra in the pit. It was light and calming and as he watched he saw the figure move again, only more noticably.

Then another from a different tree moved in a twirling motion away from the tree and into the middle of the stage where they stilled in a pose, hands in a ring above their head, one foot touching their knee while the other touched the ground with toes pointed. Then before he could contemplate just how much that must hurt after a while the first figure moved. That's when he realized this one was a man as he slowly tumbled backward towards the edge of the stage, seemingly like he would fall into the orchestra pit, causing the crowd to hold their breath in worry for the dancer.

Gajeel felt Wendy grip his arm as the dancers approach to the stages edge grew faster and faster, until at the very edge, one hand holding his whole body in the air over the orchestra pit. The music stopped all of a sudden as the performers onstage slowly and in unison cocked their heads at the crowd in seeming wonder.

Then it all seemed to explode as people came from off stage, their flowing costumes of all shades of eye catching colors as the twirled and danced across the stage. It was a flurry of movement until a figure of all black seemed to appear from nowhere. A burst of sickly green smoke appearing along with it. Turning the bright and happy feeling the performance had given into a forboding and terrifying one.

Gajeel looked at the Shrimp of a woman again to find her raptly watching the show. Like she had never seen it before that night and Gajeel noticed she was still wrapped in her heavy coat for the weather outside. He casually leaned towards her and whispered to her, "You ought to take your coat off, you are gonna give yourself a heat stroke in the damn thing." She jumped at his voice and turned wide eyes towards him. Her face remained neutral for a moment as if trying to understand his words, but then broke into a wide grin. She leaned toward him and whispered back, "I won't be in it for long, Be patient and wait for a grand surprise soon, Natsu brother." That gave Gajeel a pause, did she truly not know his name? What, did Natsu only describe them to her? He snorted softly and returned his attention back to the production.

The black figure had made the music turn into a terrifying and tragic sound, it made the brightly colored figures cower as it passed them by in its search for something or someone. When they didn't find what they were looking for the music turned angry as it turned on the cowering figures and seemed to do something to make them all crumble and writhe in pain and terror.

The original male tree figure rushed at the black figure as it to stop it, but was thrown back by an invisible force and to the ground, a unmoving and dark mass. The original female figure rushed to the mass of what used to have been her counterpart, shaking the performer until she herself crumpled over his form in sorrow.

Gajeel watched as the evil black figure dramatically exited the stage, leaving destruction in its wake. The stage darkened with only a single beam of light on the female tree figure as she stood slowly and lifted her arms above her head and toward the audience. The only sound being the orchestra softly playing a sorrowful and pleading melody, as the female tree slowly dragged her feet, toes pointed outward, across the stage and into the carnage of brightly colored figures in the middle. A violin let out a high and pitiful sound, as if pleading for someone to help the tree woman in her sorrow as she crumpled to her knees, arms pulled to her chest as if praying for something as the theatre grew pitch black.

Gajeel felt the Shrimp woman moving slowly from her seat and away from them, towards the center aisle. They had balcony seats where there were only two sections. Confused people began to clap, thinking it to be a set moving intteruption. All while Wendy leaned towards Gajeel to whisper, "I don't understand, is Levina the sinister character?" Gajeel shrugged silently and returned his attention back to the stage as a low thrum echoed from the orchestra.

It came again a few seconds later, along with a flicker of a light beam. It came again and again until a soft blue light emanated from the stage, casting the scene into shadows, as a flurry of lights cast out over the audience. They seemed to be searching for someone and Gajeel finally noticed the woman standing on the balcony railing. Hair stuck up in a spiky and wild style, tall elven ears along with it. She stood in a simple white dress and a mask. Gajeel looked to the seat next to him and noticed Natsu's friend was missing from her seat still. Then it clicked in his mind, the woman on the railing was her, and she was about to jump to her death.

He stood quickly and hurriedly made his way towards her, but just as he was about to grab her to pull her from her perch the searching lights landed on her and blinded him. He heard the audience scream and he futilely made a grab for her as she fell over the edge and to her death.

Or so it seemed to Gajeel, but when he could see once again, he found himself gapeing as the woman seemed to float around the theatre above the audiences heads. She seemed to dance in the air as the audience gasped in wonder, some even reaching above their heads to try and touch her. She finally landed on the stage and gracefully curtsied to the applauding audience, before slowly lifting her leg into the air, holding it with one hand as she slowly spun. Her short gown began to seemingly grow in length until it had a long train billowing behind her. Gajeel found himself captivated as he slowly made his way back to his seat by Wendy, ignoring hisses of those he passed by as he watched the small figure as she lowered her leg slowly. The music seemed to hum with life as she lifted her hands in a slow movement, then gracefully danced her way to the still kneeling figure. Which looked up when touched by the masked woman. Gajeel could see the wide smile from where he sat with Wendy. Wendy who leaned towards him once again and whisper, "Have we been sitting next to THE Levina this entire time?" Gajeel couldn't seem to answer as he raptly watched the two women on stage. The masked one helping the other to their feet, and holding her hand as she flung something from her hand onto the prone figures around them. Which began to stand from their prone positions on the floor.

The performers split apart to reveal the male tree performer as he patted himself down. The tree woman let go of the masked ones hand, taking a hesitant step towards the male. He did the same until they ran at each other and the male lifted the woman above his head with one hand. A soft and happy melody began to play again as the brightly dressed figures fluttered around the masked one happily. Then everything stopped, as the lights dimmed and the curtains drew across the stage, and the theatre lights brightened.

He found himself pulling out his phone and checking the time, surprised two hours had already passed for the intermission to begin. If other audience members hadn't realized that it was truly the intermission. The two men who had introduced the show came onto the stage and informed them. Gajeel stood and stretched along with Wendy, intending to leave to grab a drink from the bar downstairs before the next part. However, when exiting the balcony, he was stopped by a usher that said, "Your presence has been requested by Levina, to visit with her in her dressing room."

"Those her exact words?" Gajeel found himself asking. "No, but I didn't think you'd want to hear, 'Tell Natsu brother and sister to join me. They are very interesting and I wish for their presence immediately.'"

"Immediately, eh? Not really my forte man." "Gaajeeelll! Let's go, its Levina!" Wendy whinned and pulled on his arm. "Eh, whatever you want, kid."


End file.
